


Close

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

There’s something JD knows and he hopes he’s the only one that does. The twins are close. Not brothers close or friends close or even twins close. They’re much closer than that. He spends a lot of time with them on the set, on the road and just hanging out. They’ve made it their business to include him in almost everything they do. When he’s with them though , he sometimes feels like a third wheel and that’s something he’s only felt when tagging along on one of his friend’s dates.

There’s a physical closeness between the two that goes beyond the bond of brothers. He sees it in the way their legs bump together when they sit on a sofa, and in the way Jonathan leans in to hear what Drew is telling him. JD even sees it in the way they hold each others gaze just a fraction longer than most brothers should or would. 

More importantly, there is something in the way they interact with each other that cannot be explained away by the fact that they are twins When he’s with them, sometimes he feels like he’s with newlyweds when an inside joke passes between them or when Jonathan orders for Drew at a restaurant. Then there are other times when it’s almost like being with an old married couple. When Drew is taking too long to get ready for an event and Jonathan is pacing impatiently waiting for him, it reminds him of watching his own parents when they were going out to some function. 

JD notices it in the way Jonathan scolds Drew for packing to much luggage for a trip and the way Drew nags Jonathan to ask for directions when he thinks they’re lost. He observes it in the way Drew always asks for two keys when they check into a hotel and tries to discreetly hand the extra one to Jonathan.

Even when they fight, it feels more like a lover’s squabble than two brothers butting heads. Drew pouts, Jonathan gives in and then the closeness is there again. JD only hopes that he’s the only one who sees their closeness for what it really is and tries to be a big brother and protect them in what small way he can from prying eyes that might look too close and see what he sees.


End file.
